


横昴/翩翩

by BJTxxx



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTxxx/pseuds/BJTxxx
Summary: 羽毛段子log，看起来都是CB向，但是写的时候站的羽毛只有part A是AU补档以前写的段子
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 2





	横昴/翩翩

横昴/翩翩  
by三极管

A.[放课后]

他漫不经心地路过相约去品尝可丽饼的女孩子、趴在围墙上眼神捉摸不透的猫和午后四时难免有些开小差的阳光。同索然的日常一致，他在脑内平静地计算今天的开支以及即将得到的收入。

“小哥。哎，我说那位、”

刘海有些长，触到了抬起的眼睫。

“——金发的小哥。”

与自己一般，处于变声期的毛躁嗓音。

他停住脚步，但眼神揭示他并不打算停留太久。

“有事？”最好没有。

坐在台阶上的人徐徐推起对自己的脸来说过于巨大的墨镜，直到它稳妥地嵌在乱发里。除了那对此刻充满了循循善诱意味的漂亮眼睛，那人身上第二打眼的部分是缀在左耳上的大颗黑色耳钉。

“加入我的组织吧。”莫名其妙的人压低了声音说。

横山侯隆唇翕张了一下，接着毫不犹豫地扭头便走。

“……喂，喂！”那人急了，从台阶上跳下来，三两步追上前方的细长身影，急切地说：“我说真的，我向往有一个金发的伙伴很久了……”

“你左前方的便利店有就有卖染发剂，买回去给你的朋友吧。”

“可是你比较帅啊！”那人迅速地回道，顿了顿又做了个口型：“而且好白！”而身旁被褒奖的人没有看到他的口型。

面对这样的夸奖说不受用是假的。横山清了清喉咙，正了些心神复回道：“我不想浪费赚钱的时间。”

那人愣了愣，继而更热切地随上脚步：“工资吗？这个好说……来来来我们仔细聊聊……”

他们路过被笑闹着的孩童踢起的空矿泉水瓶、猛灌着弹珠汽水的西装革履的保险推销员和自行车清脆的铃响，肩膀间的距离不知不觉地缩短。

那个勉强在讨人喜欢的范围内聒噪的家伙终于提到：

“啊，差点忘了，我叫渋谷すばる。渋谷不要念错哦。”

B.[休息室]

“哟，刘海自己剪的？”他兀地发问，但语气温软不显唐突。眼睛眯起来，半吊子地避着造型师朝自个儿头发喷来的水雾。

他倚在身旁椅子上，没个正形地由镜子里居高临下看他，有一下没一下地转着手上的宽檐帽：“你猜。”

“猜什么，猜你几岁吗？——好了，麻烦您了。”善意的戏谑自然切换到对圆满完成工作的造型师的感激，他站起来瞧瞧镜子，继而看向他：“挺好的，看起来在小学算是高年级的。”

他抬眼看他，笑起来：“我们可是同年。”

“嘛，这倒是。”他拍了拍他肩膀，说：“快到时间了，走吧。要不你这帽子今天别戴了，你的fans一定会——”

没等他说完，他就这么把帽子扣他头上：“好啊，那你替我戴着吧。”

“喂——”他哭笑不得地转头看他，他插着兜笑得挺好看。

他只好将帽子摘下来，把弄好的刘海一股脑捋上去，再将帽子扣上。

“偏偏等我弄好了头发再弄这出。“

“生活需要出人意料。”他摇头摆脑跟上他的步伐。

他听了这话，伸出一只手挺温柔地抚上他的脖颈。

诧了一瞬，他看到那只修长白皙的手移到自己眼前，接着比了个V字。

“没什么能同你交换的——给你点发胶吧。”

他才醍醐灌顶地抬手摸了摸变得有点黏糊糊的脖颈，很大声地说：“你这混蛋——”

“yeah。”

“yeah个屁。”

“好了不玩了，走吧……别踩我鞋后跟！”

“很黏啊！”

C.[布丁]

毫不费力地反手接住朝自己飞来的物事。

腕骨回翻，将掌心的东西小幅度地随意抛起，复轻巧接住，拈着端详。

“布丁？”造型小巧，芒果味。

“嗯。还有，喏、”又有几枚应声而落，手心一沉。

横山侯隆有些不满地道：“为什么尽给我芒果味的……”

渋谷すばる边用牙扯开自个儿手中的草莓布丁的包装盖边发出模糊的轻笑声。待他先悠哉地将纳入口中的布丁妥当安放在一边脸颊，方晃着腿道：“你把它倒过来拿着……对。”瞧见对方照做，他才满意地咀嚼起来。

倒举着一枚布丁的横山用冷淡又迷茫的眼神看着渋谷开始抖着肩膀发笑，甚至越笑越起劲，这般的莫名其妙只能让他滋生「这家伙真是傻啊」的想法。

“一样的啊——你们。”渋谷偏着头，下巴嵌到肘窝，指着芒果布丁底层——如今是朝着上方的焦糖层。

“哈？”

“黑发长出来好多啦，”渋谷闲闲地抽了抽鼻子，“你啊。”

“……”横山怔了怔，与渋谷百无聊赖地静静对视了片刻后，伸手过去戳了戳对方的手臂。

“干嘛。”

“我要原味的。”提出要求的同时将手中兜着的不动声色地揣进裤子口袋里。

“啧。”

D.[健身房]

“嗨。”  
“嗨。”

短暂的招呼后，横山把耳机重新戴了回去。

就说那么一句话，耳机不用摘也无所谓嘛。渋谷淡淡地想道。调整坐姿时他瞟了一眼横山的里程数，俨然是方才才起步的光景。

接下来，两人同往日一般，缄默且祥和地骑了些许公里。

健身房的电视放送起了一则多拉马的PR，画面里热热闹闹的，与他们那块儿的空气分子活跃度大相径庭。这则PR以月代头武士帅气的定格动作结束，横山抬手将有些濡湿的刘海拨了拨，头一转回去便与渋谷对上了眼。

刚刚也在看呢。  
诶。

这么一轮眼神交换后，两人又把头转回前方。

过了十几秒，横山把一边耳机拿下来：“すばる……话说，我回想起去年年底MC的内容了。”

渋谷看向他：“于是？”

“于是，我想了一下，按他们的思路，这时候我们是不是应该说一些「啊啊，户君在努力哦。」之类的话。”

渋谷沉吟了一下，答：“虽然这类话我心里会想一想来着，说出来就……”他冲横山抬了抬下巴，“而且，是我们两个家伙在这里啊。像我们这样的两个家伙。”如此在外人看来语焉不详的回答，这家伙重复了两遍。

庆幸的是另一个家伙看起来十分顺利地理解了。横山抿起嘴，点了点头表示赞同，不再回话。

又过了十几秒，横山再度开口了——但是渋谷没有感到意外，因为他察觉横山之前没有把耳机戴回去，这说明他并没有把想说的话说完：“但是啊，我觉得他们的一些话也是有点道理的……”

“唔？”

“有时我还是会在意你踩了多久，然后会暗暗踩得比你的时间稍微长一点，”横山咧出一个笑容，“这样在心里就有一种赢了的感觉。啊——说出来了，真难为情——”语毕，横山急匆匆地把耳机戴回去了。

“……”渋谷有些受不了地看了他一眼，把头扭回去，说了声：“蠢货。”

说完后他倏地记起那人戴上了耳机，便更正了音量重复了一次：“蠢货。”

“两次都听到了。”

“好。”

空气再次恢复了那种谜一般的祥和与缄默。而酝酿出这一切的两位三十四岁的大叔，此刻都非常满足。

Fin.


End file.
